The Kindof Advetures Of Edward & Bella
by Scary.Jibberish
Summary: Their random lives. No plot really. :/ Alice forces them to karaoke, Emmett and Jasper have a bet, i suck at summarries, Rated M because of language, suggestive themes, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God." Edward said when we walked into the cafeteria. "What is it?" I asked him. He simply said: "Newton." "Ugh, what does he want?" Emmett said from behind us. We all stopped to stare at him. "What do you think he wants?" Alice asked him. "…OH! He wants Bella!" "Yes, Emmett, he wants Bella." Rosalie said. "Ten O'clock." Alice whispered. "Hi, Bella. Uh, listen, uh, th- the gang and I are going to the movies, on like a group date tonight. W- Would you like to g- go? With me?" Mike Stuttered. "Oh, I'm sorry Mike I have plans with my _boyfriend_ tonight." I made sure to emphasize the word boyfriend. "Oh, right, boyfriend. I forgot." He said as he walked away. "So Bella," Alice said as we sat down. "What are those plans with Edward?" She Asked. "Nothing but I'm sure we'll think of something." I said. "Well, no you won't because tonight is karaoke night!" Alice said excitedly. The rest of us groaned. "Alice, please, no." Edward said. "Alice, honey…" That's all we heard-well all I heard-before he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She giggled, and the rest of the vamps looked disgusted. "As fun as that sounds," Alice started. I don't even wanna think about what Jasper might have whispered in her ear. "No. Karaoke night is still on and you guys BETTER be there." She said. I looked to Edward, but he looked scared and disgusted. "ALICE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He exclaimed grabbing at his hair. I couldn't hold back the giggles that erupted from me, luckily I wasn't alone. Everyone burst out laughing, except Edward of course. I think he might've been scarred.

**[A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!!! New chapter up soon!]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, we don't have to do this you know. We can just go to the movies or something." Edward said when we were in front of his house. "Edward, you know Alice would kill us. Besides maybe this will be fun." I said with a smile. He looked at me suspiciously, and opened my door for me. When we walked in the door, we were greeted with a very excited and bouncy Alice, and 5 defeated looking vampires. "Yay! Bella and Edward are here! Now we can start!" Alice yelled so fast I could barely understand her. I looked to my right where there was a stage, all the couples were sitting on the couch and 1 of the love seats facing the stage. I rolled my eyes when I saw there was also a very expensive sound system. Of course Alice would go all out. We took a seat on the other love seat, and Alice bounced on stage. "Okay! So I put everyone's names in this hat, I think you can figure out the rest. So, the first person to go is...Rosalie!" Alice said, picking a name out of the hat. Rosalie sighed as she walked on stage. Alice hit the button on the machine, of course she also knew what songs we would all want to sing.

Miss Independent, Miss Self sufficient, Miss Keep your distance, ooh, Miss Unafraid, Miss Out of my way, Miss Don't let a man interfere, no, Miss On her own, Miss Almost grown, Miss Never let a man help her off her throne, So by keeping her heart protected, she'll never ever feel rejected, little miss apprehensive said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real

What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart, Miss Play it smart, Miss If you wanna use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated, she didn't wanna end up jaded, and this miss, decided not to miss out on true love

So by changing a misconception, she went in a new direction, and found inside, she felt a connection, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real

What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, when love is true...

When Miss Independent walked away, no time for love that came her way, she looked in the mirror and thought today, what happened to Miss No longer afraid? It took some time for her to see, how beautiful love could truly be, no more talk of "why can't that be me?" I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door, surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real

What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true Miss Independent

We all cheered and clapped and whooped, and laughed, this really was gonna be a fun night. "Esme, your turn!" Rosalie said as she picked out of the hat. Esme walked up on stage, and started to sing.

[A/N: So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue, or just give it up? Constructive criticism welcome! REVIEW PLEASE!]


	3. Chapter 3

_"Esme, your turn!" Rosalie said as she picked out of the hat. Esme walked up on stage, and started to sing._

Just moved in to 14G  
So cozy, calm, and peaceful  
Heaven for a mouse like me  
With quiet by the lease-full  
Pets are banned parties too  
And no solicitations  
Window seat with garden view  
A perfect to read a book  
I?m lost in my Jane Austen when I hear

[Dramatic opera]

Say it isn?t so  
Not the flat below  
From an opera wanna be  
In 13G  
A matinee of Socantota  
Wagner?s Ring  
And Traviata

[Dramatic opera]

My first night in 14G  
I?ll put up with Pouccini  
Brew myself a cup of tea  
Crochet until she?s fini  
Half past eight  
Not a peep  
Except the clock tick-tockin?  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
A comfy bed to rest my head  
A stretch, a yawn, I?m almost gone when

[Scatting noisily]

Now the girl upstairs  
[Laughs]  
Wakes me unawares  
Blowing down from 15 G  
Her revelly  
She?s scattin like her name is Ella  
Guess who answers a cappella

[escalating transitions between scatting and opera]

I?m not one to  
Raise my voice  
Make a fuss  
Or speak my mind  
But might I query  
Would you mind if  
Could you kindly

STOP!  
That felt good  
STOP!

13, 15, 14G  
Yur most unlikely trio  
No quite three part harmony

All day and night we're singing  
[All three sing]

I've had my fill of peace and quiet  
Shout out loud i've changed my diet  
All because of  
14 G

Again we all cheered and clapped, Esme did a little curtsy and walked over to the hat. "I didn't know Esme liked Broadway." I said to Edward. "Oh, yes she loves theater." Edward answered. "A little too much." Emmett said, leaning toward us. "I heard that Emmett." Esme said. "Sorry mommy." Emmett said, sitting back in his chair. "Alice, honey, your turn." Esme then said sweetly. I almost laughed at how quickly she changed her mood and tone. Alice literally back flipped onto the stage.

[A/N: Hope you liked it! I love that song. :) and that tone change thing; I think it's a mom thing lol or at least a girl thing XD]


End file.
